


A Little Less Conversation

by SandiD



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandiD/pseuds/SandiD
Summary: A little couple of Valentine Drabbles for the lovely TagsitJustin arrives home from work early and surprises Brian.  Fun ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tagsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/gifts), [Happy Galentines Day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Happy+Galentines+Day).



> I'm not a writer. I'm an avid reader. But, you know how it is with these characters. They get in your head and sometimes they just won't leave you alone. 
> 
> Thanks for edits and encouragement to Tagsit.

A Little Less Conversation

By: SandiD

  
Justin was so excited he had found an earlier flight. He was shocked when he pulled into the lane and saw Brian’s car in the drive. He bounded out of the car and was barely in the door when he heard soft music coming from upstairs.  
  
Setting down his suitcase and dropping his messenger bag, he wondered what on earth Brian was up to. He quietly headed up the stairs to find out.  
  
Justin walked into their bedroom, surprising Brian. “You’re home,” Brian said. Smiling broadly. The sight before him had stopped Justin cold. He eyed Brian, his eyes immediately filling with lust at the sight before him. Even after all these years, Brian could make his heart pound and his breath catch.

 

He stammered and said, “Brian, Wha... what are you wearing?”  
  
“What? Don’t you like it? I thought we might play a few games tonight. And I’d like you to really ‘get behind’ the spirit of Valentine’s Day.” I was just trying these on. Here, you can try these. Brian said, tossing Justin his black sheer button down and a pair of his D&G underwear.  
  
Justin missed the catch. Oh, yes….he knew that look in Brian’s eyes, and understood the message. He was still mesmerized staring at Brian, the candles, the roses, and the handcuffs near their bed. But, the sight of Brian in his clothes almost made him cum in his pants like the teenager he used to be.  
  
Brian continued to stand there in Justin’s much too tight tidy whities and Justin’s way too small white shirt that read “too busy to fcuk.” It was stretched tautly across Brian’s chest. God, he looked hot. Brian’s groin was increasing in size by the moment. As he watched the expression on Justin’s sweet face. A small wet spot now appeared on the front of the underwear. Damn, he had missed him.  
  
Brian’s eyes were glinting in the light and a slow smirk appeared on his face as he turned in a slow circles. His toned arms out to his sides. His hard on much to confined in Justin’s underwear. “Don’t make me wait. Do you like it or not?”  
  
Justin’s breath caught and he said, “Why wait until tonight? I’m not too busy to fuck right now.” “Happy Valentine’s Day, Brian.” Justin said, as he peeled his shirt off and wrapped his arms around his lover.

 


	2. A Little Less Conversation.  A Little More Action, Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wants Justin in charge for Valentines Day. Justin is eager to grant that wish.

A little Less Conversation.  A little more action, please. – part 2  

Brian wrapped his arms tightly around Justin and lifted him off the floor, twirling him around.   When he stopped and put Justin back down, he couldn’t help but stare at the man he undeniably loved.   He thought he truly was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  At least after all this time that is how it felt.  It had sure taken him long enough to figure that out.  Brian was so glad he quit denying himself that happiness, too.  The little blond gave him that and so much more.

Brian bowed his head a little, biting his lip, when he saw Justin was acting rather shy.  “Justin, you know I love you, right?  I’m so glad I can easily say those words now. It makes me happy to say them. It’s Valentine’s Day.  I’ll be a lesbian for your love,”  Brian said, laughing, then added, “DO NOT REPEAT I SAID THAT. “

Brian, shivered, and then laughed.  His blond, was now pant-less and was putting on Brian’s  sheer black shirt.   Nipples hard, erection complete, Justin’s face was dusted in lust.

“Brian, of course I know you love me.  I’m not sure what’s gotten into you.  But, right now, please stop talking and fuck me.”  

“Sunshine, I thought we had already established the fact that you will be in the driver’s seat tonight.”

Justin topped semi-regularly.  The thought still always made him instantly hard. If Brian came near him before he got his hands on him, he’d want to come before he even touched Brian.   

"Whatever you want, Mr. Kinney.“ Brian smirked and then kissed Justin hard.  Justin backed them up to the edge of the bed and pushed Brian backwards forcibly.  Once they hit the bed, Justin grabbed the tighty whities Brian had on and jerked them off in a rapid motion.  Brian’s cock slapped against his belly and seemed to reach up to be kissed.  The moment the underwear was gone, Justin did start kissing.   Brian’s chest, his face, his cock.  Kissing him.  Licking and kissing every part of Brian he touched.

Brian moaned and said, “Justin, slow down.  Justin, faster.  Justin, wait…what...“

Justin didn’t hesitate.  He kept sliding the ice cube he’d plucked out of the glass around Brian’s nipple.  He alternated slowly;  Ice, nibble. Ice, bite. Ice, lick.  Brian continued to sigh and squirm, soft moans and murmurs escaping his lips.

Justin trailed the ice cube down to the patch of well-trimmed, dark, hair between Brian’s legs.  Their combined temperatures rapidly melted the ice.  Drip, slide, drip, slide, across his balls.  Soft touches, and gentle tugs, continued to tease Brian.  Justin loved to watch Brian’s balls move with each lick.  They moved in his sac like a lava lamp.  It made Justin smile, until he sucked one ball into his mouth.  Brian groaned.

Justin had better hurry if he wanted to complete his task.  

Justin nudged Brian, murmuring for him to flip over.  Brian turned and Justin immediately started rubbing his ass, kneading the warm flesh of Brian’s cheeks.  

Justin loved this part.  He bent in and breathed in his lover’s scent.  It was musky, pungent, and he thought it was incredibly hot.

He moved the remaining ice cube up and down Brian’s crack. Brian was moaning his name and rubbing his dick into the bed.  He needed Justin to touch him more.  He was about to get his wish.  

Justin breathed Brian’s name.  It could have been a whisper; it could have been a plea.  Justin kept caressing Brian with the cube.  He licked up the rest of the wet trail right before he pushed the remainder of the ice cube into Brian with two fingers.  That did it.   Brian couldn’t contain his feelings.  It was too much... or maybe not enough.  But, then there was the cold.  No, it was the heat of Justin’s fingers inside him.  Brian was moaning and moving, and begging for something.  

Justin whispered, “It’s ok, Brian.  It’s cold now, but it will heat up.” Brian just whispered, “more, please.”

Then they were breathing as one, following the rhythm of each other’s breathing as they moved together. Breath, push in.  Breath, pull out.  Each moment blended into the next. Expanding, contracting, and melding.  They felt like one.

Justin could slide in easily at that point because he was exactly where Brian loved him to be.   

 


End file.
